


(Good) Boys Don't Cry

by r2q5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom Kylo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking, Sub Hux, Therapy Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: Hux gets some therapy spanking.





	(Good) Boys Don't Cry

Hux couldn’t explain why it helped him. Kylo had some theories, but Hux didn’t care to hear them. It was good enough for him that it worked, worried that if he started examining it deeper, the effect would be ruined.

He was grateful that Kylo would do this for him. Few people were capable of dealing out what he needed, and even fewer could Hux trust with the job.

Kylo didn’t hold back. Not only in the execution, but in the planning, the discussion, equally as important. He didn't shrink away from what some would consider embarrassing, or taboo.

Hux wasn't as accustomed to it.

“I think you need a spanking tonight.” Kylo said calmly one night over dinner, as he brought a forkful of steak to his mouth.

Hux nearly choked on his food. Kylo didn’t comment.

“Why?” Hux asked, once he had swallowed. His voice was slightly higher, on the verge of a whine.

“You're acting up.” Kylo explained “Stressed. You nearly brought that lieutenant to tears on the bridge this morning.”

This happened roughly once a week, more or less, depending on how stressed Hux was. Kylo would point out his rising tension, and Hux would get bent over his knee to decompress.

Hux was quick to argue.

“He should know better than to make such a simple mistake, especially considering his position. If I was harsh, at least I got the message across.”

“Hux.”

Hux grit his teeth, glaring at the plate of food in front of him.

“You know what you need.” Kylo said.

Silence.

“Right now?” Hux asked, meekly, after a few moments.

“No, after dinner. Maybe in an hour or so. But tonight.”

Hux didn’t respond, picking dejectedly at his food.

 

* * *

 

Hux knew he needed this. He was the one to ask for it. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

It had been over an hour since they had finished dinner, and Kylo was leading him into the living room.

“Can’t we wait a little longer?” Hux asked, looking up at him pleadingly as they walked to the couch together. “I-I have some reports to finish up, I really ought to-”

“No.” Kylo’s voice was firm, no room for argument. He had wisened up to the ways Hux would try to weasel out of a spanking or put it off until later, and Kylo had quickly learned to put his foot down.

“Come on, now.” Kylo sat down on the couch and patted his knee.

It was a couch Kylo had picked out specifically for this activity, though no one would be able to tell by looking at it. It was a normal black sofa with no armrests, meaning Hux could lay over Kylo’s lap comfortably, but legs were free to hang over and kick.

Hux crossed his arms, staring at Kylo's lap, unmoving. This happened sometimes. Kylo was patient.

He stood there for several minutes. Kylo started to wonder if he needed more “encouragement”, but as soon as the thought occurred to him, Hux walked over and stopped at Kylo’s feet, looking miserable.

Kylo reached out, grabbed for the waistband of Hux’s sweatpants and pulled them down alongside his briefs. Hux wouldn't look at him.

“Do you want your shirt on or off?”

“...’s”

“Speak up.”

“Yes. I want my shirt.”

“Get up here, then.”

Hux stepped out of his discarded pants and underwear, wearing only a thin t-shirt and grey socks. He crawled onto Kylo's lap gingerly, his hips resting on Kylo’s thighs and his legs dangling off the edge of the couch.

It never got any easier.

Kylo gripped the back of Hux’s neck, gently but firmly. He lifted his other hand up, and swatted.

Hux was silent. He barely twitched, but his body was tense.

Smack. Smack. _Smack_.

Hux whined; a high, pained note in the back of his throat.

Smack. Smack. SMACK.

Kylo continued, his swats regular in timing and in force. Hux started to breathe heavily, whining and squirming, feet kicking up automatically whenever a hit landed particularly well.

Kylo stopped suddenly after a few minutes, rubbing his backside comfortingly. Hux sighed in momentary relief, but he knew it was far from the end.

“Now,” Kylo said, patting his butt lightly, “Tell me what's got you so worked up this week.”

The words always came easier when he was bent over Kylo’s knee, exposed and humiliated. He couldn't explain it.

“I feel like I don't know what I'm doing.” Hux muttered. “No one questions my orders, I have no one to report to but the Supreme Leader and I can never tell if he's pleased or not, I feel like I'm out of my league trying to run this thing and when everything collapses it'll be my fault.”

“Mm, you just wish someone would take charge of you sometimes, don't you?” Kylo asked.

“Yes.” Hux murmured, embarrassed.

Kylo squeezed his ass and gave it a firm swat. Hux yelped.

“Good boy. That's what you have me for, isn't it?”

“Yessir.”

The spanking resumed, hard swats in regular pacing against Hux's bare ass and thighs. It was always bearable at first, but quickly became intolerable as the spanking continued.

Hux was squirming around uselessly, trying to get away from the source of pain. Kylo laid down a couple of hard ones and Hux sobbed, making a choked noise, like he was trying to hold himself back. He muttered something into the fabric of the sofa angrily.

Kylo stopped again, briefly.

“Speak up."

Silence, for a moment, then a ragged breath.

“...’m already, like this... ‘s pathetic.” Hux muttered into the sofa

“That's the point of this, Hux.”

Hux sniffled.

“Let yourself go. I don’t want to hear you trying to muffle yourself again.”

He swatted, again. Hux yelped.

“That's more like it.”

A few more minutes was enough to make it unbearable. Hux was crying in earnest, now, wailing and kicking, trying to escape his hold. Kylo’s rhythm didn't falter; hard, consistent slaps.

Hux yelled wordlessly, flinching on every swat, starting to roll over on his side to deflect the oncoming blows. Kylo wrapped an arm firmly around his middle, holding him so that Hux was almost on his side, pressed against him. All Hux could do was yell and kick at nothing, helpless to escape what was coming to him. The pain burned him, consumed him. It was the center of his world now, nothing else mattered.

“Stop it, STOP IT, _PLEASE_! SIR!” Hux wailed, thrashing about, trying to escape.

It wasn't a safeword. Kylo continued.

The swats kept coming and Hux wailed in despair. Soon enough he was yelling in rage, sadness and frustration, purging all the stress from the past week. He shouted his inadequacies and anxieties and wondered if his father was proud of him and what would he think of his poor bastard son if he saw him like this, he wasn't worthy of his father's name, worthy of the First Order, worthy of Kylo-

This was the point they were trying to reach.

Kylo slowed his swats, gradually easing off with less intensity each time, until he was just patting Hux's ass gently. Hux's cries had reached their crescendo and come down gradually, but he was still crying, softly. Kylo shushed him softly as he rubbed his back comfortingly.

“We’re all done now, baby." Kylo whispered. "We’re all done. C'mere.”

Kylo helped Hux stand up, still sniffling, his feet wobbly and unsure. “I’ve got you”, Kylo murmured, embracing him in a tight hug. Hux reciprocated, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Kylo rocked gently from one foot to the other, swaying them gently.

“You needed that, didn't you, baby?”

Hux sighed through his nose.

“Yessir.”

“No more of that now.” Kylo said, gently. “I'm not “Sir” right now.”

“O-okay.”

“How do you feel, now?” Kylo asked, raising one arm to smooth Hux's hair, gently.

Hux took a deep breath and nodded. “Better. Thank you, Kylo.”

The thorn had been pulled out, and Hux felt blissfully empty.

Kylo bent down slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Let's get you some water and lay down now, alright?"

Hux didn't budge.

"Just a minute longer..."

Kylo smiled and closed his eyes, embracing him tighter.

"I love you, Kylo."

"I love you too, Hux."

 

**Author's Note:**

> written sort of as a vent piece, been depressed all week and trying to get it out of my system by... writing fanfic? It's been hastily proofread, I apologize.
> 
> enough of me oversharing. lemme know what you think please


End file.
